ddo_kalimdorfandomcom-20200215-history
Highborne Elder
Biography: Name: Unknown Role: Highborne Elder Race: Night Elf Class: '''Mage '''Status: Dead Description: "The Elder" is an ancient Highborne, even when compared to most Elves. The signs of aging is actually quite visible on him, with wrinkled skin, a sunken face, and long white hair. Though his recent imprisonment seems to have broken him, it is quite easy to see traces of his former pride and power through how he carries himself. History: "The Elder" was once a citizen of Eldre'thalas, and one of the Shen'dralar. Though most of his people left Dire Maul to rejoin their Kaldorei siblings in the Alliance, something drove the Elder to remain behind and fight the Ogres, Satyrs, and Undead who roam his homeland. At some point, he was captured by the Naga Siren Lady Salamanya as she posed as a Highborne, assumedly he saw through her disguise and was punished for it. The Party discovered him in the Dire Maul dungeons, where he claimed to have been imprisoned for well over a year. The Elder witnessed the Party's attempts at escape, and chastised them for believing it to be so simple, asking them if they thought none of the other prisoners had ever tried the same. Eventually, the Elder did inform the Party that he has over the years been collecting small doses of magics inside an object of his, though he knows that he would sacrifice his own life if he should spend it all. He still claimed he had lived a long and good life, and was willing to do this sacrifice if it meant life for others. The Elder told the Party to try to outlast the Arena as well as they could, and to get out with minimal exhaustion and injuries to be prepared for their final escape. Though, the Elder realized that the Party was already quite exhausted and injured after the day's travels, as well as the results of a failed prison-escape. The Elder volunteered to fight in the arena in place of the Party, to buy them some time to rest and recover. A few days later, the day of the escape came. The Highborne Elder showed the Party what he had stored all his magics inside; An ancient Highborne doll. Astrae became infatuated with the doll and tried to take it from him, but in doing so, she transferred the magics inside herself. The Elder realized that Astrae had now, accidentally or not, bought him a chance of life. With the magics of the doll inside Astrae, the Elder did not need to sacrifice his own life to unleash the magics. After escaping, the Elder allowed the Party to run first, saying he would only slow them down. He still thanked the Party for buying him another chance at life. However, the moment her Party turned away from the Elder, Yang'li killed him with a sharp stone. The Highborne was confused, angered, and saddened at Yang'li in his last moments, demanding to know the reason for her sudden betrayal. Yang'li simply explained that she didn't want to lose out on earning some of his rare magics, as she sampled his Highborne-blood into her vials and left him to bleed out. Trivia: * The Highborne Elder ended up fighting a squad of Grimtotem Tauren who were scheduled to fight the Party. The Grimtotem were disinterested in escape, and actively tried to end any attempts at escaping what they saw as a glorious life of combat. The Elder slaughtered the Grimtotem in the ring mercilessly in the end, rolling 18 against 2. Turns out the Elder still has quite a lot of power whenever it is not suppressed by the Dungeon's anti-magic field. * Astrae was able to transfer the magics of the Elder's doll by rolling a 20 in her attempt to take it from him. Category:NPCs